


What We Do in the Dark/Should Remain a Secret {{COVER ART}}

by jqovktkdkwjf



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, D/s, Daddy Kink, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Dom/sub, I'm a newbie, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, i just wanted the original fic tags to be known, ketchup/mustard - Freeform, minimalist style art, so that the art itself would make sense, sorry but u gotta copy and paste the link, still cant get the thumbnail to work, the art is really tame and simplistic, trapper/hawkeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jqovktkdkwjf/pseuds/jqovktkdkwjf
Summary: I was drawing some MASH fanart a while ago when I remembered these two awesome fics! I had the idea that if they were arranged in a series it could be called, "Yes, Daddy," and so this was born! It's not great, but I tried.





	What We Do in the Dark/Should Remain a Secret {{COVER ART}}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What We Do in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769092) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Should Remain a Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962775) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I was drawing some MASH fanart a while ago when I remembered these two awesome fics! I had the idea that if they were arranged in a series it could be called, "Yes, Daddy," and so this was born! It's not great, but I tried.
> 
> I would be very excited if members of the MASH and other older fandoms start to embrace kink more! I get there's more pressure to do older fandoms "justice," though, whatever THAT means.
> 
> Unfortunately, I suck at drawing Trapper, so he's implied and not actually present on the cover.

  1. oml i had to make a deviantart for thisssss.



https://madethistopost1image.deviantart.com/art/A03-M-A-S-H-fanfic-FANCOVER-WWDitD-SRaS-720795854 here's the link in case the image doesn't appear.


End file.
